dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 75
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * 3-Ears Lobe * Slugs Scab Other Characters: * a dentist Locations: * Items: * * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker11_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle11 = Winky, Blinky, and Noddy: "No Such Thing as Ghosts" | Synopsis11 = After reading a book about ghosts at the local library, Winky, Blinky, and Noddy see a ghostly white figure shaped like a woman pass them in an alley. The trio run scared into a building where they find themselves backstage of a magic show. The magician puts Noddy in a box and saws him in half, Blinky is made to disappear inside a cupboard, and Winky is sent floating away. At first thinking the tricks were real, the dimwits soon figure out it's all an act using wires and hidden back doors. They start putting on their own act in the middle of the show, angering the magician until he chases them off with swords. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * The Great Gadzini | Inker12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler12_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle12 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "Gamblers of the Gridiron" | Synopsis12 = Red Johnny Lowe was the star quarterback of the Yellow Jackets. His game was attended by Slim, a mobster who bet money on the game. When Red wins with a touchdown, Slim cashes out and gives him half the winnings, but Red doesn't accept. One night, Red gets jumped by some thugs and roughed up. Dr. Mid-Nite comes to his rescue, delivering a few expert tackles himself. At first, Red seems to be okay, but the next day during the game his leg gives out and he can no longer play. Slim planned this, having placed a bet on the other team this time even with the odds stacked against them. Without Red playing, the team felt their morale go down. Again, Dr. Mid-Nite comes to help, making an offer to Red's coach that he'll sub for Red. With Red's vouching for the Dr's skills, the coach lets him onto the field. A few minutes before the end of the game, the lights are shut off by one of Slim's men, but because Dr. Mid-Nite can see in the dark, the Yellow Jackets win anyway. After scoring the winning goal, Dr. Mid-Nite catches the gang along with Slim and sends them off to jail. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Slim Other Characters: * Mike * The Yellow Jackets (football team) * Red Johnny Lowe * Cliff Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker13_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle13 = Hop Harrigan: "The Plaster Cireur Moulay El Filali" | Synopsis13 = A ship that was sunken during the war contains a statue called the Cireur Moulay El Filali. A gang of bandits are looking for that statue, and they force Hop and Tank to fetch it for them. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Babouche * Sidi el Bieda * Elsie Other Characters: * Chief of Police * Hafid el Makhzen Locations: * Items: * The Cireur Moulay El Filali (a statue) Vehicles: * Hop's Plane | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics was: ** Mutt & Jeff, (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * All-American Comics #75 "No Such Thing as Ghosts" story online }}